


talk is cheap

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: hunoncall asked:71. “We need to talk about what happened last night.”  and 19. “Who gave you that black eye?”





	talk is cheap

She texts him the night after the bar bathroom: _We need to talk about what happened last night. _But of course she never gets a response back.

She’s not sure why she expects one; the whole thing had been unplanned, something that she should be pushing under the rug, forgetting about—except that she can’t. Even after the whole dealership and crowbar incident, even after Dean’s suspicions and raised hackles, she can’t bring herself to forget the whole thing ever happened.

Because it means more than it probably should, at least to her. She’s never been someone who’s had careless, unplanned sex. Not with someone like Rio. They used one another in a way and she’s okay with that; Rio didn’t speak, didn’t ask questions, just came to her when she needed him, fulfilled her needs.

And yet…and yet she almost feels _guilty _about that, about wanting something so completely and getting it and enjoying herself.

She shouldn’t but she does and the last thing she wants is for this to somehow mess up their working relationship, because at this point she needs that more than she needs sex. It’s the only thing keeping her sane, that level of control she’s been so severely lacking.

Rio finally shows up on her back porch, looming near the picnic table, and when she goes to meet him her mouth opens slightly because, “Who gave you that black eye?” She asks, wanting to reach out and touch him but knows better.

Doesn’t want him to recoil at her touch.

There’s some sort of shared joke in the way he smiles but she doesn’t get it before a soft shrug to his shoulder, “You know my mouth, always sayin’ somethin’ I shouldn’t or…puttin’ it somewhere it doesn’t belong.”

His eyes travel along her body and she’s hit with a sudden _ache _between her lips as she thinks about him hoisting her against the bathroom wall, his lips falling to her neck, her collarbone, tugging her dress aside until he locks around one of her nipples—

Beth clears her throat and straightens her back. “Is that your attempt at talking about what happened?”

He narrows his gaze at her, tilting his head as he shifts on his feet because, “What’s there to talk about? You wanna hold hands? Talk about our feelings? What you think this is, sweetheart, goin’ steady?”

She wraps her arms around herself, a scoff tumbling out of her throat. “A simple answer could be no, don’t talk to me like that.” She grits out, because she refuses to not get at least respect out of him. 

“Then don’t act like you didn’t know exactly what you wanted when you walked into that bar.” Rio steps into her space, crowding her, towering over her in a way she refuses to buckle to. “Don’t try and explain away how you wanted somethin’ from me and then got it.”

Sparks of thrill ricochet against her ribcage as she realizes that he’s right.

He’s right.

Why is she trying to apologize for something she wanted?

Rio licks his lips, sticking his hands in his pockets as he backs up from her. “Let me know when the next bathroom break is, yeah?” and disappears out of her backyard.


End file.
